Gestos, olhares e significados
by Jasmin Tuk
Summary: Uma história curtinha sobre Harry e Hermione. Aviso aos navegantes: isso é uma NC17!.... rsrs! Divirtamse!
1. Quando se aprende a amar

Gestos, Olhares e Significados

Gestos, Olhares e Significados

**Sinopse:** Continuando com a minha imaginação (que começou com **"Aconteceu no Natal"**) de como seria a primeira vez dos casais potterianos, quis ver no que dava com o Harry e a Hermione. 

Vejam bem, foi muito difícil para mim imaginar isso porque a Mione é muito diferente da Gina (como disse a Di, minha beta muito querida, a Mione é independente, decidida, de raciocínio rápido) e eu tenho uma certa dificuldade com ela (como tenho com o Draco... rsrs!!). Então, vocês que lerem têm o DEVER de escrever contando o que acharam, ok? Please, nem que seja para dizer que ficou horrível...!

**Capítulo 1: Quando se aprende a amar...**

"_É a sua última chance, então seja corajoso pelo menos uma vez na vida, ok?"_, o garoto confabulava com o espelho. _"Se você a perder... Não, não... Nem pense nisso!"_

Já fazia um bom tempo que ele estava lá, ajeitando alguma dobra na veste completamente negra ou tirando um grão de pó do ombro. Mexia constantemente nos óculos redondos e desistira definitivamente de domar os cabelos pretos, que tornavam os olhos verdes ainda mais intensos.

Apesar de estar se formando naquele dia e ser um bruxo saindo da adolescência, Harry Potter tinha uma certa dificuldade em lidar com alguns eventos e detalhes da vida adulta.

- Vamos logo, Harry! – alguém gritou, esmurrando a porta do banheiro do dormitório do 7º ano da Grifinória. – Você vai se formar, não casar!

- Já estou saindo, Rony! – gritou de volta, observando outro fio sair do lugar e entregando os pontos. _"Fiz o melhor que pude..."_ – Precisa dessa barulheira toda? – perguntou, encontrando o ruivo na porta. – Isso tudo é medo de deixar a Luna sozinha? – cutucou.

- Você sabe quanto tempo ficou aí dentro? – o amigo indignou-se. – E você vai com a Mione. Não precisa se preocupar tanto. – esse comentário vez o estômago de Harry revirar. – Aliás, ela com certeza deve estar esperando há séculos! – acrescentou, saindo para o corredor.

"_Nunca pensei que garotos demorassem tanto para se arrumar. Ainda mais que estaremos vestidos da mesma forma..."_, conjeturava a morena, sentada numa das poltronas da Sala Comunal, provocando Bichento com a ponta da trança.

Não que ela não tivesse caprichado para a ocasião, afinal seria sua despedida de Hogwarts. _"E minha última oportunidade... Depois, quem sabe para onde cada um irá? Podemos nunca mais nos ver..."_. Subira uma hora antes do restante das garotas para deixar a veste negra impecável e fazer uma trança nos longos cabelos cacheados, onde salpicou gotinhas transparentes que brilhavam suavemente. Ela não se maquilou como suas colegas de quarto porque isso não fazia seu estilo, mas passou um leve brilho nos lábios e um perfume suave de flores.

Parvati e Lilá até estranharam o esmero com que Hermione se arrumou.

- Afinal, você vai com Harry, não é? – Lilá comentou, calçando suas botas de cano alto. – E ele é seu amigo. Nada mais que isso.

Mione sentiu seu coração perder um compasso ao ouvir a constatação.

Quando Bichento levantou as orelhas para o barulho de passos na escada ela virou-se rapidamente. Viu Rony descendo apressado e de cara amarrada. Atrás dele, vinha devagar o seu par. Seus olhos encontraram os verdes do amigo. Ele sorriu timidamente.

- Desculpe ter feito você esperar, Mione.

- Eu... eu... – _"Você, Hermione Granger, gaguejando??"_ – acabei de chegar.

- Harry parecia uma noiva! Ficou mais de quarenta minutos em frente àquele espelho idiota! – exclamou Rony, sentindo uma cotovelada do moreno nas costelas. – Ai, Harry!

- Ah, Rony, pára de reclamar. Hoje realmente é um dia importante.

- Mione, você sempre o defende. – o ruivo sorriu malicioso. – Será que essa produção toda é por causa do Harry? Será que você é apaixonada por ele e nunca contou?

- Larga de ser bobo, Rony! – ela baixou os olhos, visivelmente vermelha.

- Pára de implicar com a Mione, Rony. – Harry interviu, com as bochechas igualmente escarlates. – E vamos logo, senão perdemos a formatura! – decretou, empurrando o ruivo para o buraco do retrato e pegando a mão da amiga. Se soubesse que causaria um choque de boas proporções na garota seria mais cauteloso.

As formaturas em Hogwarts eram cerimônias discretas e até mesmo, para alguns estudantes mais 'modernos', monótonas. Eram feitas no Salão Principal, que estaria preparado para receber os formandos e seus parentes, sentados em cadeiras viradas para um palco improvisado no lugar da mesa dos professores.

Os professores discursavam, com os diretores das Casas destacando os melhores alunos de cada uma. Em seguida, o diretor fechava a comemoração com uma mensagem final edificante e encorajadora. A deste ano, especificamente, procurou superar a dos anos anteriores, afinal estavam em guerra declarada. Ao sair da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, cada bruxo formado teria que lutar para conseguir uma vida decente; e as decisões daqueles jovens, sem dúvida, refletiriam por gerações.

A parte que alunos esperavam era o baile tradicional que encerrava tudo. Por semanas, casais eram feitos e separados, convites aceitos e rejeitados, namoros começavam e terminavam em razão do Baile de Formatura. O maior choque na Rede de Fofocas foi a notícia de que Harry Potter iria com sua amiga Hermione Granger.

Todos esperavam que ele convidasse alguma garota realmente interessante e, deve-se acrescentar, havia uma bolsa de apostas sobre quem seria. Ele pouco se incomodou, embora esperasse até o último momento para fazer o pedido, que ela aceitou prontamente. 

"_Ali não rola nada"_, diziam, _"a Granger é caidinha pelo Weasley."_

Quando os casais se formaram no centro do Salão, já esvaziado das cadeiras, os dois foram discretamente para um canto na penumbra. Havia olhares demais sobre eles. Rony e Luna tomaram posição ali perto. E então, Dumbledore girou a varinha e uma música alegre começou. 

"_Valsa?!"_, Hermione franziu a testa. _"Será que Harry...?"_

"_Ah, pelo Merlin!... Concentre-se, Harry Potter... Não perca o passo!"_, o moreno resmungou, tomando-a pela cintura e mexendo-se totalmente sem jeito, rodando a garota em volta de si.

Mione viu, com alívio, a Profa. Minerva McGonagall cutucar o diretor. Ele pareceu acordar de um devaneio. Num novo giro de varinha, um ritmo mais 'contemporâneo' movimentou a pista de dança. Os jovens desenvolviam coreografias ousadas, exibindo-se para seus pares.

- Valeram os nossos ensaios, não é mesmo? – a morena perguntou no ouvido do amigo por causa do barulho. Foi a vez dele sentir uma onda eletrizante descendo pela coluna. – Não estamos fazendo tão feio!

Ele apenas acenou afirmativamente, sacudindo-se ao som contagiante do rock-bruxo. Uma sucessão de sucessos das Esquisitonas depois, as pessoas pingavam de suor. Para dar um descanso às pernas e pés, vieram músicas mais lentas, para se dançar agarradinho.

Imediatamente, Harry olhou para o lado, pretendendo pedir socorro a Rony, mas o ruivo já havia enlaçado a namorada, sequer lembrando-se que havia uma festa ao seu redor. Então, voltou a atenção para Hermione. Ela estava parada, esperando, as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo, parecendo analisar a decisão do garoto.

"_Agora ele me puxa para sentar... Droga!! Faça alguma coisa, Hermione!"_

"_Será que ela aceitaria?... Vamos lá... O máximo que pode acontecer é ela negar."_

- Vamos sentar? – ele perguntou.

- Gosto dessa música! – ela exclamou ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se olharam por um momento e riram, nervosos.

- Eu não sou muito bom em dançar, você sabe... – ele disse, em tom de desculpa.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – ela respondeu numa voz que denunciava uma enorme mentira. – Podemos ir... – ele a interrompeu, num gesto inesperado, puxando-a para perto e pousando as mãos na cintura dela.

- O seu problema, Hermione, é que você não me deixa terminar de falar. – o sorriso dele fez as pernas dela perderem a força. – Como eu ia dizendo, não danço muito bem, mas se você quiser, a gente pode experimentar.

Ela sorriu, surpresa demais para dizer qualquer coisa, e segurou os ombros dele, sentindo o calor que vinha do corpo do moreno. Ouvindo a respiração dele, concentrando-se nas sensações novas que as mãos dele causavam na sua cintura.

Harry chegou mais perto, conduzindo-a devagar. De fato, eles mal se moviam, embora nenhum estivesse preocupado com aquilo. O bruxo só percebia o perfume suave de Mione, as gotinhas brilhando nos cabelos castanhos dela. Suspirou.

"_Como, por Merlin, ela veio parar nos meus braços??"_

- Rony tem razão... Você está muito bonita hoje. – ele comentou, olhando para um ponto acima da orelha da garota.

- Ora, então quer dizer que normalmente eu sou uma espécie de trasgo?? – ela indignou-se, parando de dançar e forçando-o a encará-la. 

- Claro que não... Você me interpretou mal... – Harry desculpou-se, desajeitado, mantendo o contato visual a muito custo. - Eu... eu... Você é sempre bonita, muito mesmo! – exclamou mais alto do que gostaria. - É que hoje... – engoliu, juntando coragem. - você está especial! Ou melhor, eu quero que essa noite seja especial.

Harry lembrava-se nitidamente da ocasião onde percebera a mudança de seu conceito sobre a amiga.

Os dois estavam sozinhos, há altas horas, na Sala Comunal, terminando uma pesquisa para Transfiguração. Rony tinha pedido a capa de invisibilidade emprestada e saíra para visitar Luna.

Aborrecido com a falta de progresso em transfigurar duas avelãs em oito ovos de pata, o garoto largou a varinha e a pena de águia e esticou os dedos, recostando-se na poltrona. Distraidamente, pôs-se a olhar ao redor, parando na amiga.

Hermione ia bastante bem em sua pesquisa. Sua pena dançava rapidamente, riscando o pergaminho. Isto não o surpreendeu, óbvio. O que fez a respiração do bruxo cessar foi outra constatação. Ele viu-se examinando-a de uma forma nova.

Percebeu os cabelos cacheados presos numa trança frouxa, porque ela levou uma mão para ajeitar uma mecha atrás da orelha. Harry achou esse gesto muito sensual, e ruborizou do próprio pensamento, como fazia cada vez mais freqüentemente, notou.

"_Pare com isso! Controle-se. Ela é sua amiga! Até parece que você nunca a viu com o cabelo assim!"_

Não, realmente ele nunca tivera uma visão como aquela, pois no instante em que Mione abaixou a mão para segurar o pergaminho, ele vislumbrou seu rosto.

"_Uau!"_, exclamou mudamente, apenas movendo os lábios.

A luz da lareira refletia na expressão séria dela, deixando uma parte na sombra, contornando os traços delicados do rosto. Alguns fios de cabelo castanho teimavam em soltar-se, brincando nas bochechas de Mione, embora não brilhassem tanto quanto os olhos dela.

- Está se sentindo bem, Harry?

- Ãnh...? – ele endireitou-se e fechou a boca, que nem sabia ter aberto.

- Perguntei se está se sentindo bem. Você ficou aí parado um tempão com um olhar estranho. – ela largou o dever e aproximou-se dele.

- Nã... não foi nada, Mione. – ele gaguejou, subitamente desajeitado. _"O que está acontecendo com você, Harry Potter? A garota é sua amiga!"_

Creditou à lembrança daquele momento quase mágico a reação de seu corpo, inclinando-se para ela. Seu último pensamento consciente foi como a boca dela era aconchegante.

Pelo cérebro de Hermione passavam milhares de ações, a mais persistente era empurrá-lo para longe. (_"O que meus pais vão pensar?"_) Mas, como resistir ao vê-lo fechar os intensos olhos verdes, tocando os lábios dela com os seus? A garota apenas suspirou e deixou-se invadir por uma enorme tranqüilidade, o que não impedia que seu sangue fervesse.

Ele abraçou-a, passeando as mãos pelas costas dela calmamente, seus dedos quentes tocando o pescoço e segurando o rosto da morena. Ficou contente ao senti-la relaxar, passando os braços pelos seus ombros, trançando os dedos em sua nuca.

Ela sempre imaginou como seria beijar Harry, embora não estivesse preparada para a gentileza, a doçura e o carinho do garoto. Um friozinho arrepiante subiu do seu estômago ao notar a ponta da língua dele tocando seus lábios, pedindo para aprofundar o contato, o que ela fez de bom grado.

Os dois entregaram-se àquilo que acreditavam impossível até uma hora atrás. Temiam as reações do outro e temiam as suas próprias. E se estivessem confundindo amizade com algo mais? Chegaram a uma conclusão: certamente seus sentimentos haviam mudado. Não sabiam por que, não sabiam exatamente quando, embora adivinhassem que ele sempre estivera ali, adormecido e a iminência da separação dera decisão a eles.

Quando as bocas se separaram e os neurônios de Harry voltaram a funcionar, olhou apreensivo para a garota. Seu coração parecia um elástico que fora esticado até o limite e subitamente solto. Por um instante, ele pensou sentir o tapa no rosto. 

Hermione protestou mentalmente quando ele parou o beijo e abriu os olhos para encontrar os dele cheios de expectativa. Num movimento natural, deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, jamais abandonando os olhos verdes, e sorriu.

Harry suspirou, enlaçando-a pela cintura e olhando em volta. Um Rony boquiaberto parara de dançar para assistir os amigos se agarrando no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Ao notar o amigo, desfez o olhar de bobo e sinalizou.

"_É isso aí, cara!"_, disse movendo apenas os lábios. Se ele corresse a vista pela pista, veria expressões incrédulas e algumas caretas, mas Harry nem lembrava-se que havia uma multidão ao redor.

- Nós fomos tão tolos. – sussurrou Mione, chamando sua atenção.

- Não. – ele discordou, maravilhado com o brilho dos olhos castanhos. – Eu precisava descobrir como é sensacional. – declarou, roubando um beijo, fazendo-a rir.

- O que é sensacional?

- O medo de dizer, ora essa! – Harry imitou a expressão impaciente dela quando explicava algo aparentemente óbvio para Rony e ele.

- Oh, pelo Merlin! – ela retrucou, batendo no ombro do bruxo. Ele riu e sussurrou, a boca roçando a orelha de Mione.

- Está sentindo? – levou a mão dela ao seu peito. A garota sentiu o eco do próprio coração em batidas rápidas. – Amo você.


	2. o mundo passa a ser seu

Capítulo 2:

Capítulo 2: ... o mundo passa a ser seu 

A moça morena recolheu os embrulhos e desceu do carro, admirando o edifício em avançado estado de desmoronamento. Seus cabelos cacheados balançavam levemente com a brisa. Olhou apreensiva os dois lados da rua, deserta àquela hora da tarde.

"_Pelo menos eles foram discretos."_

Caminhou com dificuldade até a porta, derrubando duas valises, de onde saltaram mangas de tecido escuro. Xingou-se por ser tão desastrada quando nervosa enquanto, discretamente, remexia na varinha em seu bolso e conjurava um feitiço de levitação.

"_Tem certeza de que está fazendo a coisa certa, garota? Isso não é um exame de escola!"_

O pensamentozinho irritante não a deixava se acalmar e decidir se fizera a escolha apropriada, embora soubesse que não voltaria atrás. 

Quando tocou a maçaneta da porta enferrujada, a paisagem mudou. Agora ela estava diante de uma construção verde-escura, com vasos de flores nas sacadas e portas e janelas brancas. Sorriu para si mesma, antes de abrir a porta da frente, subindo até o terceiro andar. As moradias bruxas no centro de Londres eram todas em três andares porque os bruxos não admitiam ficar "empoleirados" em suas próprias casas.

A porta do número cinco estava entreaberta e ela não se deu ao trabalho de bater.

Estava um dia quente e abafado, apesar de nublado. E parecia fazer mais calor dentro do apartamento, de modo que o rapaz tomara um banho gelado. Certificando-se de que estava sozinho, passou a desfilar com a toalha na cintura, nem se importando com as pequenas poças que se formavam quando ele parava para fazer panquecas ou sentava-se para comer.

"_Onde será que aqueles dois se meteram?"_, perguntou-se, chegando até a varanda. Uma brisa tocou-lhe a pele branca e o fez arrepiar-se agradavelmente. Ficou algum tempo admirando a cidade parada por causa do feriado. _"Remo deve estar com Nymphadora, mas duvido que Rony esteja com Luna..."_, sorriu, lembrando-se da briga dos dois na noite anterior. _"... ou talvez esteja... quem sabe?"_, e bocejou, voltando para a pilha de jornais que começara a analisar.

Desde a formatura, Harry alugara, juntamente com os dois amigos, um apartamento no subúrbio de Londres e passara a colaborar nas investigações sobre os Comensais da Morte.

- Afinal, eu estou envolvido na coisa toda desde que nasci, não é mesmo? – dissera à namorada quando os três receberam convites para o Dep. de Mistérios. – E vocês são bons demais para se desperdiçar. – completou, apontando Rony e Mione.

Agora que estava curtindo uns merecidos dias de folga depois de uma operação perigosa envolvendo dragões e dois gigantes decididos, aproveitava para colocar as informações em ordem, por isso sentou-se displicentemente no sofá da pequena sala. Seus pensamentos logo voaram para outro assunto, como geralmente acontece em trabalhos tediosos.

"_Ela queria me dizer alguma coisa, tenho certeza. Estava nervosa ontem... E estava linda... Pelo Merlin, eu quase não me segurei... Mais um pouco e nós teríamos, teríamos mesmo..."_, recostou-se com o olhar vidrado enquanto imagens dos momentos com Mione passavam por sua mente. Os lábios dela, os ombros dela, os seios, o corpo quente da garota... A respiração de Harry acelerou-se à medida em que as letras do jornal sumiam e a sensação da bruxa ficava mais evidente.

Fechou os olhos, afundando no sofá, sem perceber que a porta de entrada não estava fechada.

Mione parou, admirando a visão. O namorado tinha os olhos fechados, os cabelos negros pareciam não ver um pente há dias, contrastando com a pele branca do rosto. O peito descoberto subia e descia rápido, como se ele estivesse correndo.

- Uau! – ela exclamou, apenas movendo os lábios. _"O quadribol faz mesmo bem aos garotos!"_

O rosto de Harry mostrava uma expressão de satisfação num sorriso de enlevo, enquanto murmurava. Hermione sentiu-se corar ao notar que era seu nome que ele dizia, de uma forma distante e sonhadora. O coração da garota começou a pulsar como um tambor.

Poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro, se não fosse pela valise que caiu ruidosamente de seus braços.

- Mione! – o moreno saltou do sofá, os olhos verdes arregalados para ela.

- Pensei que você estivesse dormindo. – a bruxa disse quando conseguiu raciocinar. – Você estava dormindo tão gostoso. – completou, sorrindo para o namorado.

- O meu sonho era definitivamente muito bom, sabia? – aproximou-se, ainda sob influência do sonho, agarrando-a pela cintura. – Excelente! – exclamou, a boca roçando a dela.

Mione largou a bagagem, envolveu o pescoço dele e deixou-se beijar. Sentia a respiração do garoto em sua bochecha, a língua dele tocando a sua docemente e o frio costumeiro irradiando-se por seu corpo a partir do estômago. Ofegou ao colar seu corpo ao dele, sentindo a reação de Harry.

Harry puxou-a para bem perto, querendo mostrar a ela o quanto a queria, o quanto a amava. Depois de tudo que eles enfrentavam no mundo lá fora, todas as batalhas e pré-conceitos, não havia nada melhor do que ter a certeza de que alguém o via como ele realmente era. Mas não contava com seus hormônios. 

- Me desculpe. – pediu quando ela soltou-se dele muito vermelha. No frenesi de ter a namorada em seus braços, e ainda com os devaneios pairando em seus pensamentos, seu pênis ficara excitado e agora ele virava-se para tentar ajeitar a toalha. – Entre, e... eu... eu vou colocar uma roupa. – não conseguia encará-la.

O rosto da bruxa queimava de vergonha. Claro que eles já haviam avançado bastante no namoro, afinal já eram maiores e livres, como ela gostava de dizer, porém, ela nunca o tinha visto sem roupas. Rony achava que eles iam devagar demais, pelo que Harry comentava, mas ele sempre fazia questão de acrescentar que não a estava pressionando para fazer sexo.

"_Por que os homens fazem sexo e as mulheres fazem amor?"_, Mione indagava sempre que o assunto surgia.

- Quero que seja bom para os dois. – Harry declarara na ocasião em que ela lhe permitira ver seus seios. Ela adorava aquela recordação, arrepiando-se cada vez que ela surgia. Ele engolia em seco enquanto retirava com carinho a camisa rosa dela e acariciava-os suavemente, os olhos verdes perdidos nos castanhos da namorada. Não fez menção de ir mais longe, mal acreditando na sorte que tinha. _"E foi apenas ontem!"_ – E quero que seja especial.

- Você já almoçou? – a voz dele a fez aterrissar. – Deixe-me ajudar com essas sacolas. – ele vestia calça jeans e camiseta amarela. - O que tem nelas?

- Comida nas marrons e roupas nas valises. – ela informou, deixando-o carregar as marrons para a cozinha.

- Roupas? – Harry estranhou, voltando-se com a testa franzida. – Você recebeu outra missão na Irlanda?

- Não. – Mione largou as valises junto ao sofá e acompanhou-o. – Trouxe docinhos de hortelã e pastel. – tirou as compras das sacolas e pôs-se a procurar onde prepará-las. - Ah, e suco de abóbora, claro.

- Você não me respondeu, Srta. Granger. – Harry cruzou os braços, fingindo raiva.

- Onde estão os outros dois bagunceiros? Rony já fez as pazes com Luna? – ela agitava a varinha para os pastéis, que acomodaram-se numa forma e flutuaram para o forno; o suco foi despejado numa jarra e resfriado com um feitiço. E continuou pedindo notícias e comentando uma ou outra.

Harry deixou-se cair numa cadeira, mal-humorado. Detestava essa mania dela fugir dos assuntos. Com a varinha, arrumou a mesa para os dois e depois passou a notar como ela parecia diferente. Então viu que ela estava de vestido. Um belo vestido azul com pequenas flores amarelas e vermelhas.

- Você fica bem assim. – comentou. – Deveria usar vestido mais vezes.

- Hoje está quente. – ela justificou, trazendo a bandeja de pastéis e a jarra de suco. – Espero que esteja bom.

Estava mesmo. E Harry descobriu que estava com fome. Devorou a comida em minutos, nem ligando para a zombaria da bruxa.

- A louça é sua, Sr. Esfomeado. – ela riu, sentando-se na bancada ao lado da pia e vendo-o ensaboar os pratos. – E nada de magia, hein?!

- Isso é injusto! Você preparou tudo com feitiços.

- Ah, é que você fica um charme quando está bravo, não sabia? – esse comentário o fez sorrir levemente. – O que, não acredita? Há poucos minutos tive uma prova de que estou investindo em retorno garantido! – Mione surpreendeu-se da própria ousadia. - Você deveria treinar mais quadribol. – aconselhou, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. _"Hermione, o que você está fazendo??"_

Harry gargalhou. Gostava da objetividade dela.

- Então eu passei no teste de qualidade? – perguntou divertido, colocando as louças limpas do outro lado dela. Quando ela não respondeu, ele olhou-a. Ela estava muito séria. – Algum problema?

Os olhos dela estavam fixos nele e o coração do bruxo ganhou um compasso ao notar o chamado que havia neles.

Àquele olhar ele não conseguia resistir. Puxou o rosto dela e beijou-a de forma selvagem, como se fosse vital sentir os lábios mornos de Mione colados aos seus. Postou-se entre as pernas dela e apertou-a contra si, saindo de órbita. Estava muito quente.

Ela não protestou. Ao invés disso, agarrou os cabelos dele, pressionando as bocas e forçando-o a aprofundar o beijo. Ouvia a respiração dele, sentia-a quente na sua face, seu coração retumbando nos ouvidos.

Uma mão de Harry subiu pelo corpo da morena, tocando-lhe o seio. Ela gemeu baixinho com a carícia em meio aos beijos. Em troca, desceu as duas mãos pelas costas do namorado, apertando-lhe o traseiro. Ele riu.

- Não esperava isso de você, Hermione. – confessou, os lábios nos dela.

- Você ainda não viu nada, Potter. – ela brincou, tomando fôlego, o rosto muito vermelho. Empurrou-o de volta à cadeira e sentou-se no colo dele.

Devagar, começou a lamber o pescoço e a orelha de Harry enquanto movia-se lentamente, deixando-o excitado como nunca. Ele tinha urgência em tirar o vestido dela, despi-la para que pudesse sentir a pele dela na sua. Mione pensava que as mãos do moreno se multiplicavam; estavam em todas as partes: apertando-lhe os seios, passeando por suas costas, segurando-a pela cintura, erguendo sua saia.

Em meio aos beijos e carinhos da namorada, Harry teve a súbita consciência de que poderiam ser pegos. Lupin ou Rony poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento. Com dificuldade, desgrudou os lábios dos de Mione e a afastou delicadamente.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou numa voz baixa, contornando a bochecha dela com os dedos. Viu-a baixar os olhos, enrubescida.

- Achei que você gostasse... Achei que quisesse... – ela encarou-o vendo o brilho nos olhos verdes.

- Eu quero... – Harry sussurrou, um meio sorriso em seu rosto. - Quero muito, Mione, mas alguém pode entrar... eu... eu... – suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, confuso. – Quero que seja especial. Não quero fazer nada rápido demais.

- Tudo bem. – Hermione concordou, desapontada. Tinha se preparado tanto e ele jogava um balde de água gelada. – Vou deixar você terminar de arrumar a louça. – informou, levantando-se do colo dele e saindo da cozinha.

De alguma forma ele a magoara. Sabia que a magoara. Terminou de lavar a louça e ajeitar os armários pensando em como era incompetente. 

Fora ela quem sempre estivera ao seu lado. Quando o mundo inteiro via apenas o 'garoto que sobreviveu', ela enxergava o garoto amedrontado, raivoso, ciumento, triste. Entendia-o tão bem que, às vezes, Harry tinha dúvidas de que não existia um livro onde ela podia ler tudo sobre ele. Hermione tornara-se parte dele, mesmo antes de ser sua namorada. Harry sequer podia imaginar sua vida sem ela.

Ela era boa demais para ele. Inteligente demais, segura demais, bonita demais. Se lhe dissessem que Hermione Granger estava apaixonada por ele, Harry riria. O que ela via nele? Era um cão uivando para uma estrela.

Quando Harry voltou para a sala, encontrou-a na varanda, contemplando o sol poente. Foi aí que viu as valises ao pé do sofá.

"_O que significa tudo isso?... É roupa demais para uma missão..."_

Aproximou-se da garota, abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando a curva do pescoço, vendo a pelugem dourada e macia que tocou com os lábios. Ela encostou-se a ele.

- O pôr-do-sol é magnífico daqui.

- Eu prefiro a minha visão. – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a arrepiar-se pela proximidade, virando-se para tocar seu nariz no dele. – Agora está infinitamente melhor. – apoiou a nuca dela e beijou-a.

Beijou-a com todo o sentimento que conseguiu. A boca dela tinha um gosto irresistível de hortelã. Os lábios tinham uma textura inclassificável, mistura de maciez com suavidade e calor e algo mais. Sorriu intimamente quando ela apertou-se contra ele.

Mione acreditava que ele a faria flutuar sempre que a beijava, e até agora não se enganara. As mãos grandes e quentes do namorado a elevavam aos céus. E não se afastou quando sentiu o volume da calça dele roçando-lhe o ventre.

Harry afastou-se para olhar para ela. Os lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, o cabelo totalmente revolto, os seios subiam e desciam rapidamente e ela sorria.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou com a voz rouca. A energia que circulava entre eles poderia incendiar o universo. 

O que impressionava Hermione era o respeito que ele tinha por ela. Harry simplesmente era Harry; gentil e de uma docilidade palpável. Congratulou-se por ser uma bruxa e ter entrado na cabine deles no primeiro ano. Sentia-se lisonjeada por ele tê-la escolhido. Era tão fácil fazê-lo feliz, e estar feliz ao lado dele. 

- Tenho mais certeza disso do que de qualquer outra coisa na vida. – confessou, apertando os dedos do namorado, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

Em resposta, o garoto conduziu-a pelo corredor do pequeno apartamento, parando em frente à porta onde uma placa especificava: Harry J. Potter. Abriu e deixou-a passar.

O quarto estava uma bagunça. Numa rápida inspeção, Mione viu uma meia pendendo do lustre, livros pelo chão, roupas na porta do armário, os lençóis revirados. 

- Ficará melhor depois que eu der um jeito de tirar a meia. – ele comentou, dirigindo um olhar divertido para ela.

- Cla... claro. – Mione não pôde evitar que sua voz tremesse. Adiantou-se, sentando-se na beirada da cama, sem ter onde colocar as mãos.

- Você quer que eu abra a janela? – Harry perguntou, tentando acalmá-la e acalmar a si próprio, já indo abri-la.

- Não! – ela exclamou, um pouco alto demais. – Não, está bom assim. – acrescentou com um sorriso nervoso.

- Hermione, - ele chamou, sentando-se ao lado dela. – nós podemos esperar. – falou, o rosto bem próximo ao dela, os olhos mexendo-se nervosos.

Ela baixou a vista para o bolso do vestido, retirando dois frasquinhos com um líquido violeta. Entregou um a ele.

- Poção _Contraceptius_. – informou, olhando o frasquinho sumir da mão dele. - Preparei ontem, depois que nos despedimos.

- Então era isso que voc... Ontem nós quase... – o rosto dele abriu-se em surpresa.

- Eu amo você, Harry. – ela declarou, enfim atrevendo-se a olhá-lo. – E tenho medo que esteja sonhando.

- Só se nós dois estivermos tendo o mesmo sonho. – ele olhou para a Poção, depois para a mulher à sua frente. Tirou os óculos, colocando-os na mesa de cabeceira. – Precisamos tomar juntos? – ela assentiu. – No três? – nova concordância.

- Um. – destaparam os frascos. – Dois. – sorriram um para o outro. – Três.

O líquido era doce e frio. 

Desceu pela garganta de Mione com um tremor e de repente ela sentiu-se leve. Procurou o rosto do namorado.

Harry, com o efeito relaxante, tocou o nariz dela com o seu e sorriu. Certificou-se de que os olhos castanhos estavam fixos nos seus verdes antes de fechá-los para sentir melhor o beijo.

Mione agarrou-se a ele com uma fome desconhecida. Sua boca tinha necessidade da dele. Pegou-se extasiada com a língua do bruxo enroscando-se na sua, os braços dele em volta de si, o cheiro bom que vinha da pele dele. Seu coração batia tão forte que ela acreditava que seria ouvido lá embaixo. Quando ele encostou o peito no dela, sentiu o coração do garoto respondendo.

Harry queria aproveitar muito aqueles momentos. Seus lábios encontravam os dela devagar e profundamente. Ele os movia num ritmo sensual, passando os dedos pelas bochechas quentes dela. Sentia o hálito da bruxa nos suspiros que ela dava de tempos em tempos. Devagar, começou a inclinar-se sobre ela, fazendo-a deitar na cama.

Não havia um pingo do raciocínio lógico da melhor aluna de Hogwarts em Hermione. Era como se milhares de pequenas explosões ocorressem simultaneamente em cada canto do seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer e querer repeti-las. Como poderia ter tido medo das sensações indescritíveis que experimentava enquanto as mãos do namorado acariciavam-na? Abriu os olhos quando ele desceu os lábios para beijar-lhe o pescoço e a orelha e correu as mãos por dentro da camiseta dele, tentando tirá-la. 

Foi uma constatação prazerosa a de que ela tomava a iniciativa. Harry parou de beijá-la e ajudou-a com a camiseta. Deitou-se de lado, admirando-a por um momento, deixando uma mão acariciando o tecido do vestido por cima dos seios. Ela tocou o peito quase sem pêlos e, molhando os lábios com a língua, encostou-os nos mamilos, fazendo-o ofegar. Ele começava a esquecer como se respirava e ela o estava guiando para a loucura.

Hermione já ouvira as amigas contando de suas experiências com os namorados, mas jamais imaginara que elas estivessem falando a verdade. 

"_Como se poderia excitar alguém com um beijo molhado?"_, ela perguntava.

Harry tombou na cama, convidando-a a continuar, e ela obedeceu. Sua boca percorreu o tórax e o abdômen em beijos lânguidos, que o faziam soltar pequenos gemidos.

Subitamente, ele rolou por cima dela, pressionando seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer ao sentir a dureza de seu sexo por baixo da calça. Mione viu as gotículas de suor no rosto dele e o brilho forte nos olhos verdes.

- Viu o que você faz comigo? – murmurou no ouvido dela. – Será que eu consigo o mesmo efeito?... Hum?... – perguntava enquanto suas mãos encaixaram-se nos seios dela.

A bruxa revirou os olhos em êxtase. Ele dedicou-se a fazê-la contorcer-se, subindo as mãos pelas coxas da namorada, deixando que ela sentisse o peso do seu corpo sobre o dela.

- Amo você. – ela disse baixinho, passando os dedos nos cabelos despenteados.

Então, ela conseguiu rolar de novo e sentar-se na barriga dele. Sorriu na penumbra do quarto e despiu-se. Ele a olhava de um jeito que a deixou orgulhosa.

Os seios dela eram fartos, de bicos rosados e amigáveis. Disso ele já sabia. Tocou-os e, em seguida, cobriu-os com as mãos. Ela curvou-se, pousando as mãos ao lado da cabeça dele, os cabelos cacheados caindo sobre eles, e fechou os olhos. Apertou as pernas ao redor dele quando aos mãos de Harry desceram para sua cintura e acariciaram suas costas e coxas. Ela estava fervendo e molhada de suor. 

Harry puxou-a para um beijo desnorteador. Desejava-a com uma força assustadora e completa, ao mesmo tempo violento e delicado, como as batidas de seu coração – contundentes – e sua respiração – rasa e inconstante. Com ele, a anatomia ficara louca: era todo coração. Queria que ela soubesse disso, ali, naquela hora. Queria que ela se sentisse tão quente quanto ele estava se sentindo. Queria que ela fosse dele para que pudesse amá-la, tê-la, fazê-la feliz; e para que ele entregasse a alma para ela.

Por isso, rolou novamente, invertendo as posições.

- Eu vou ficar tonta. – ela protestou debilmente, sem abrir os olhos. O bruxo apenas sorriu, abaixando-se para finalmente beijar os seios.

A pele deles era fina, o gosto um pouco salgado e os bicos estavam rijos e enrugados. Hermione gemeu alto e agarrou o lençol quando ele lambeu-os e chupou-os. Animado, Harry prosseguiu até que teve uma idéia melhor. 

Uma das vantagens de morar com Rony Weasley era que o jovem tinha uma certa fixação por sexo. Por intermédio dele, Harry aprendera alguns truques e pretendia colocá-los em ação.

Seu pensamento foi desviado por pequenas mãos que se aventuraram no zíper da calça. Seus sentidos encheram-se com as mesmas mãos, tocando-o. Desfez-se urgentemente dos jeans e da cueca, ajoelhando-se na cama, permitindo que ela continuasse a tocar seu pênis.

Mione não tinha certeza se deveria fazer aquilo ou esperar. Antes que pudesse se decidir, viu suas mãos, um pouco trêmulas, abrirem a calça do namorado. O sexo dele estava incrivelmente excitado. Ela alisou-o levemente, ouvindo-o respirar fundo, mas não abriu os olhos.

Harry pousou seus lábios nos dela. Correu uma mão pelo quadril da namorada, brincando com a calcinha. Ficaram algum tempo naquelas carícias. O quarto inteiro parecia um forno agora. O bruxo ofegava a cada toque mais firme, Mione experimentava, averiguando o que o deixava sem ar.

Então, ele desceu mais a mão e pressionou a boca na dela.

Hermione abriu espantada os olhos quando ele tocou sua intimidade, seu grito sendo abafado na boca de Harry.

- Você é linda. – o namorado exclamou, os olhos atentos às reações dela. – Me deixe cuidar de você. – pediu, fazendo uma onda subir pelas costas da bruxa quando ele tocou seu clitóris.

Isso fez com que ela apertasse o pênis dele, fazendo-o urrar e estremecer, gozando num jorro.

- Desculpe. – ela pediu, quase sem voz, observando o líquido morno em suas coxas. Como castigo, ele jogou-se sobre ela, beijando-a sem dar chance dela respirar, deixando-a tonta.

Começou novamente a brincar com ela, seus dedos tocando-a. Beijou-a até que os lábios dela estivessem moles e os olhos castanhos fechados. Então, desceu seu rosto, cheirando seu pescoço, tocando os seios, a barriga lisa, finalmente beijando a púbis. Atirou longe a calcinha e a fez abrir as pernas.

Hermione gemia e contorcia-se enquanto a boca úmida da Harry acariciava sua vulva. 

- Assim... por favor... mais...

Com a ponta da língua ele encontrou o clitóris e isso a fez realmente gritar. Passou a dedicar-se ao montinho de carne que a fazia tremer, chupando-o.

Sem aviso, uma gigantesca onda elétrica percorreu as terminações nervosas da bruxa e ela estremeceu furiosamente, arquejando e ofegando, respirando rápido.

Sentiu o calor do corpo do namorado ao seu lado e voltou-se para ele. Harry sorria para ela e ergueu a mão para tocar-lhe o queixo.

- Gostou do castigo?

- Quase. – Mione retrucou, rindo da timidez que sentia por encará-lo depois de tantas peripécias. – Podemos tentar outras maneiras de me torturar, que tal?

- Você está me saindo um tanto atrevida, Srta. Granger. – ele disse, puxando-a pela cintura. 

- Devo parar por aqui? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Mas eu não estou reclamando! – ele declarou, passeando a mão pelas costas dela e acariciando-lhe o traseiro. Ela beijava preguiçosamente o peito e o ombro de Harry.

Novamente o impulso elétrico atravessava o pouco ar que havia entre os dois. Os corpos se confundiam, as peles coladas por uma substância invisível e poderosa, as carícias se tornando mais urgentes, os beijos mais longos, envolventes e eróticos. Queriam ansiosamente mostrar um ao outro a alegria de estarem juntos. 

Compartilhar sensações, oferecer carinho, cuidado e atenção. Essas são as matérias das quais o amor é feito e eles estavam dispostos a pagar qualquer preço para realizar todas e cada uma delas. Amar, para Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, era fazer o outro feliz, era estar perto, era enxergar dentro da alma do outro. E, naquela noite, eles perceberam que podiam fazer tudo isso apenas olhando dentro dos olhos da pessoa amada.

Harry afastou-se um pouco da namorada e ficou observando a luz suave que parecia emanar dela. Prendeu a respiração por um instante. Levou a mão para desenhar a boca, depois o nariz e o rosto dela, que seguia o movimento dos dedos dele, parando os olhos castanhos nos verdes dele. Sabia o que ele desejava e moveu a cabeça num assentimento mínimo, fechando os olhos ao sentir os lábios quentes do namorado em sua testa.

Harry deitou-a de costas.

- Será que vai doer? – Mione perguntou baixinho, esperando que ele não ouvisse.

- Eu não vou fazer nada que te machuque. – ela abriu os olhos para encontrar os do bruxo sobre si. – Hermione Granger, eu realmente amo você. – declarou antes de beijá-la docemente, tentando tirar o medo dela.

Com cuidado, deitou-se sobre ela. Mione abriu as pernas para acomodá-lo e pôde sentir o pênis duro do namorado roçando sua vagina.

- Vamos devagar, ok? – ele murmurou, sem fôlego.

Ela segurou os ombros dele ao senti-lo penetrá-la. Mordeu o lábio inferior, já bastante sensível pelos beijos. Quando não pôde mais conter um grito, agarrou o namorado pelos cabelos e colou a boca na dele.

Harry engoliu em seco com a veemência do beijo e a sensação de estar dentro dela. Respirava ruidosamente, seu sangue virando fumaça ao sentir sua alma, seu coração e seu corpo ligados a ela. Os olhos dos dois jamais se afastavam.

Ele moveu-se levemente, testando a reação dela. Ela o encorajou, puxando-o para cima, sentindo que doía menos à medida que relaxava. Harry insinuou-se com um pouco mais de força e logo estavam num ritmo constante, gemendo no ouvido um do outro, beijando-se, sussurrando declarações de amor, sentindo que poderiam morrer de tanto prazer.

Num momento, ele intensificou as investidas de seu quadril no dela, segurando-a e penetrando fundo diversas vezes, fazendo-a arranhar suas costas e pedir que ele não parasse. Até que um oceano inteiro de choques sacudiu-a, provocando um estremecimento que a deixou completamente mole.

Mione afrouxou o abraço no mesmo instante em que Harry gozava dentro dela. Ela sentiu o jorro morno do esperma enquanto ele caia sobre ela.

- Me dê um minuto. – a voz abafada dele pediu. Mione sorriu levemente.

- Não está incomodando. – ela acariciou cansada os cabelos negros encharcados de suor.

Harry rolou para o lado e estendeu o braço para Hermione. Ela prontamente aninhou-se junto a ele, ouvindo a mistura dos corações de ambos e das respirações que iam voltando ao normal pouco a pouco.

- Vamos ter que conversar com Rony e Remo, mas acho que não tem problema você ficar aqui por enquanto. – ele disse simplesmente e ela riu de encontro ao peito dele.

- Eu sou tão óbvia assim?

- Não, mas eu suspeitei, afinal sou treinado para ver todas as possibilidades. – gabou-se, tendo acertado na suposição.

- Ah, pelo Merlin! Poupe-me disso, Potter! – ele riu. – Então você pode prever as conseqüências de nós dois?

- Claro que sim! Depois dessa primeira vez fantástic... O que? – ela ergueu o rosto numa expressão de total descrédito. – Voc... você não gostou? – perguntou imediatamente, preocupado. – Eu fiz algo errado? – ela estava quase chorando por conter o riso. Os dois explodiram em risos juntos.

- Foi muito bom. – ela declarou quando conseguiu recuperar o ar dos pulmões. Voltou a deitar-se ao lado do bruxo e ficou séria. – Pode abrir a janela. Está quente aqui dentro.

Ele assentiu e levantou-se, deixando entrar uma brisa fresca e a visão de uma noite repleta de estrelas.

- O céu de Londres definitivamente não é assim, Harry. – Mione veio contemplar o festival de astros que nunca eram vistos no céu nevoento da capital. O bruxo envolveu-a.

- É para isso que serve a magia, meu amor. – sussurrou. – Para nos mostrar que as estrelas estão lá. Só precisamos ter olhos para enxergar.

- O que você quis dizer com o fato de eu poder ficar 'por enquanto'?

- Isso mesmo. Você pode ficar até arranjarmos um lugar nosso. – ela virou-se com uma expressão de puro contentamento. - Você não quer morar com todos esses homens, quer?

- Até que não seria má idéia. – ela colocou o dedo no queixo, como se pensasse.

- Nem cogite essa idéia, Hermione Granger! – ele disse e bocejou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela. - Vamos voltar para a cama?

Harry conjurou cobertores para eles e aconchegou-se à bruxa, dormindo em seguida.

Hermione ficou acordada, hipnotizada com o rosto tranqüilo e a respiração calma dele. Acariciou a curva da bochecha. Respirou fundo e arrebanhou coragem para enfim dizer o que queria ao ajudá-lo nas inúmeras ocasiões em que ele precisou, ao mostrar os seios para ele, ao entregar-se a ele, ao perceber como o mundo mudara desde aquele beijo na formatura, quando ela aprendeu a amar.

- Desde o primeiro instante em que nos vimos, - ela começou, a voz pouco mais que um sussurro. – eu te escolhi, e ao te escolher te desejei, - o peito dele subia e descia lentamente. – e ao te desejar te procurei... e ao te procurar te encontrei, - a mão dele pesava na cintura dela, transmitindo um calor aconchegante. – e ao te encontrar te amei... e ao te amar eu te pus inteiramente no meu coração.

Suspirou e beijou-o levemente, acomodando-se em seus braços e fechando os olhos. Se tivesse mantido-os abertos poderia ver, segundos depois, uma lágrima solitária sair de debaixo das pálpebras que escondiam os intensos olhos verdes do homem que ela escolhera para lhe ensinar que o mundo era deles.

**N/A:** Essa fic vai para a Mione Potter Br, mais conhecida como Xam, e para a Lígia Araki (Moçoila, aqui está ela!). Elas são as pessoas mais fanáticas por H/Hr que eu conheço, e me fizeram ver que eles não ficam tão mal assim juntos... rsrsrs!!

Queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram **"Aconteceu no Natal"** e mandaram reviews!! Não vou citar nomes porque certamente vou esquecer alguém, mas elas sabem que foram ótimas. Gente, tenham certeza que sem os e-mails maravilhosos que vocês mandaram essa fic não sairia!! Beijos, muitos beijos!


End file.
